It Hurts
by Alstroemeria117
Summary: Taeyong sedang kesakitan. Begitupun Jaehyun. Baik member NCT lain maupun Manajer-hyung tidak bisa tidak menyadari dan jadi peduli dengan kondisi mereka. JAEYONG. JaehyunxTaeyong. Shonen ai. Don't like don't read. Isi tidak sesuai summary


.

.

.

 **o00~ It Hurts ~00o**

.

.

.

Setelah tim kreatif mengakhiri paparan mereka, semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu terdiam. Lebih tepatnya, mereka menunggu jawaban dari pemuda kurus dengan surai pink yang tersembunyi di balik hoodie.

"Jika memang sama sekali tidak bisa, kami tidak akan memaksa. Kami bisa carikan alternatif lain, atau menggunakan metode seperti saat di album firetruck dulu…" Salah satu dari tim kreatif kembali membuka suara, ragu.

Pemuda berambut pucat yang tak lain adalah Lee Taeyong, leader dari NCT 127 itu akhirnya mengangkat wajah dari lembaran modul di hadapannya dan menatap para staff. "Tapi, cara ini akan membuat konsep berikutnya lebih baik, bukan? Para fans akan menyukainya?" Dengan suara halusnya Taeyong bertanya. Mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya..—"

"Kalau begitu akan kulakukan."

Sebagian dari staff yang hadir menghembuskan napas lega, sebagian lagi menatap pemuda itu dengan prihatin. Telah mengurusi mereka sejak dari zaman rookies, mereka telah mengenal perangai masing-masing anggota grup bungsu SM ini, pun mereka hapal bagaimana Sang Leader akan melakukan apapun untuk kebaikan grupnya. Hal yang terkadang mereka kagumi, mereka apresiasi, namun terkadang juga membuat mereka merasa bersalah karena jadi seperti memanfaatkannya. Seperti saat ini.

Tapi ini dunia kerja. Dan mereka lebih dari menghargai keprofesionalan yang selalu ditunjukkan Taeyong.

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan sekarang saja." Ketua tim kreatif bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai beranjak keluar ruang rapat, mempersiapkan pelaksanaan dari rencana yang baru saja disetujui Taeyong.

Hyunjun yang duduk di samping Taeyong meremas pundak lelaki yang lebih muda itu. "Mau kupanggilkan Jaehyun?"

Lensa bulat Taeyong bergulir ke arah manajernya dan menggeleng pelan. "Hyung saja cukup…" sahutnya diiringi senyum tipis. Secara tidak langsung meminta kesediaan Hyunjun untuk terus menemaninya.

Hyunjun mengangguk mantap dan membalas senyum samar itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Taeyong, memberinya kekuatan, sekaligus juga menguatkan diri sendiri agar bisa menjadi sandaran bagi _dongsaeng_ nya ini.

Ini memang sangat mendadak. Tapi, Taeyong setuju memang lebih cepat dilakukan lebih baik. Sebelum ia kembali bimbang dan mundur. Lebih baik segera diselesaikan saja, sebelum ia kembali menjadi seorang pengecut.

Mereka di bawa ke tempat yang telah disiapkan. Setelah memberikan sapaan dan sopan santun standar pada yang bertanggung jawab, Taeyong duduk di sebuah kursi. Bagai refleks, tangannya langsung terjulur meraih lengan Hyunjun dan mencengkramnya. Ia menutup mata selama proses itu berlangsung. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan alih-alih menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Ia bersyukur Hyunjun-hyung mendekap kepalanya dan membiarkan ia membenamkan wajah di jaketnya.

Walau dengan segala antisipasi yang telah dilakukan, Taeyong tak kuasa menahan sentakan sakit dan mengerang pelan saat benda tajam itu menusuk kulitnya. Sungguh prosesi yang teramat memalukan. Taeyong bersyukur tidak ada membernya yang perlu melihat ini.

Setelah pria yang menjadi penanggung jawab prosesi itu mengatakan selesai, Taeyong tidak berani menatap ke arah cermin. Ia hanya separuh mendengarkan pria itu membahas soal kualitass piercing yang kini terpasang di telinga kirinya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang mereka pasangkan di sana. Ia mempercayai pilihan para stylist-nya. Terlebih rasa ngilu masih dirasakannya dan kini membuatnya mual.

Taeyong tidak ingat bagaimana akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke dorm. Ia mungkin terus berpegangan pada Hyunjun, Taeyong tidak tahu. Kepalanya terasa berat sementara tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ia tidak bisa fokus dan hal yang sangat diinginkannya hanyalah berbaring dan tidur.

Saat Hyunjun-hyung membuka pintu dorm, sayup-sayup terdengar suara para membernya yang kelewat enerjik.

"Taeyong-hyung kau sudah pulang?"

"Dari mana, Hyung?"

"Woaaah Hyung, kau dapat piercing?"

"Kau keluar untuk itu?"

"Bagus sekali, Hyung!"

"Swag, bro~"

Tidak bisa menangkap sepenuhnya apa yang diucapkan adik-adiknya itu, Taeyong hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan membuat bentuk _piece_ dengan tarikan bibir yang ia harap cukup dikategorikan sebagai sebuah senyum. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menyahut. Tanpa berucap apa-apa, Taeyong masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebagian hatinya tahu ia akan membuat khawatir para membernya. Tapi, rasa sakit ini menguasainya. Ia tidak ingin malah jadi marah-marah di hadapan mereka.

Sesuai dugaan Taeyong, baik member 127 maupun dream, saling pandang dengan sorot bertanya dan khawatir. Mereka tahu Taeyong memang terkadang _moody_ , tapi tetap saja melihatnya begitu tidak pernah membuat mereka tenang. Bagai refleks, belasan pasang mata kemudian secara serentak melirik satu orang.

"Uh? Kenapa kalian semua memandangku begitu? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa…." Jaehyun, yang jadi objek sorotan member lainnya, berujar bingung. Suara indahnya terdengar separuh putus asa karena yang ia ucapkan itu benar sekali adanya—ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Memang paling tepat itu bertanya pada manajer mereka yang baru datang bersama Taeyong. Tapi, Hyunjun-hyung sudah pergi menuju apartemennya bersama manajer-hyung yang lain. Mungkin sama-sama sudah sangat lelah sehingga tidak sempat bercengkrama dengan anak-anak ini.

Johnny mengambil inisiatif untuk memasuki kamar yang ia tempati bersama Taeyong. Berharap bisa mendapat sepatah dua patah petunjuk.

Namun, saat masuk ke dalam, ia melihat Taeyong sudah meringkuk di bawah selimut. Amat sangat tidak biasanya, lelaki yang dikenal mengidap ocd ringan itu bahkan membiarkan tas ranselnya tergolek begitu saja di dekat kasur, bersama jaketnya yang bahkan tidak dilipat atau dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang cucian. Taeyong yang langsung naik ke atas kasur tanpa mengganti pakaian itu sungguh-sungguh kejadian yang tidak sewajarnya. Dan hal itu membuat Johnny semakin khawatir.

"Tae…" Pemuda Chicago ini berusaha memanggil, pelan.

"Aku lelah, John." Suara serak Taeyong teredam oleh selimut.

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam dulu?" Johnny masih berusaha.

"Aku ingin tidur." Hanya gumaman. Beruntung Johnny memiliki telinga yang tajam sehingga dapat mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat istirahat," ucap member paling tinggi itu sembari mengusap pelan surai pucat leadernya. Setelah menyemprotkan febreeze kesukaan Taeyong, Johnny meninggalkan kamar dan memberitahu member yang lain untuk membiarkan Taeyong tidur dan tidak mengganggunya untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali, dorm NCT telah dipenuhi kesibukan para member yang tengah bersiap. Mereka harus pergi ke Macau hari ini, untuk acara fanmeeting. Hyunjun dan manajer yang lain membantu bocah-bocah ini mempersiapkan segalanya. Passport, visa, kartu pengenal, peralatan pribadi.

Kesibukan rutin yang biasa tiap kali mereka akan pergi ke negara lain. Satu-satunya yang tidak biasa adalah ketiadaan seruan cerewet dari seseorang. Taeyong yang biasanya akan turut ribut membantu manajer mengurusi adik-adiknya, kali ini hanya diam bersandar di pojok ruang tengah. Ransel dan kopernya sudah siap di dekat kaki, sementara iris kelamnya menatap kosong.

Bohong bila para member berkata sama sekali tidak menyadari ketiadaan campur tangan Taeyong itu. Suara cerewet Taeyong dan segala _nagging_ -nya telah begitu melekat hingga rasanya ada ruang kosong saat hal itu tidak ada. Namun, Taeyong yang sedang _begitu_ sangat sulit didekati. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat dan mengusiknya jika _leader_ mereka sedang seperti _itu_.

Kecuali mungkin Doyoung yang memang sudah terbiasa _bertengkar_ dengan Taeyong dan sudah _bebal_ dengan penolakan dari ke _tsundere_ an _leader_ nya. Maka, saat mereka akhirnya meninggalkan dorm dan berjalan menuju bandara, Doyoung jadi orang pertama yang berani menyejajarkan langkah dengan pemuda berambut pink itu.

"Kau pucat sekali, Hyung." Doyoung membuka suara.

Sesuai dugaan, Taeyong tidak menyahut.

Bagai sudah terbiasa _diacuhkan_ , Doyoung sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersinggung. Pemuda mirip kelinci ini merogoh saku dan menarik keluar sebungkus coklat. Tanpa kata, ia menyodorkannya pada Sang Leader.

Dari bawah hoodie merahnya, Taeyong melirik dan meraih coklat yang diulurkan. Dalam hati Taeyong sebenarnya mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia bahkan sebenarnya berterimakasih pada atensi yang diberikan Doyoung, pada keputusannya untuk menemani dirinya yang sedang _bad mood_ ini. Karena sebenarnya, Taeyong tidak ingin dijauhi. Dalam kondisi seperti ini pun, Taeyong sebenarnya bukan tidak ingin didekati….

Entah karena sambil tenggelam dalam pikiran, entah karena dia sedang begitu tidak bertenaga, Taeyong belum berhasil membuka bungkus coklat itu. Doyoung yang mulai gemas sudah hendak mengambil alih membukakan bungkusnya, namun seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Sini kubukakan, Hyung."

Tanpa mengangkat wajah atau mengintip dari balik hoodie pun, Taeyong tahu itu siapa. Suara indah itu, jemari putih yang hangat itu, tidak lain adalah milik Jaehyun.

Hanya butuh waktu singkat bagi Jaehyun untuk mengeluarkan batang coklat itu dan menyodorkannya kembali pada Sang Leader. Menerima uluran coklat masih tanpa kata, Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Doyoung yang berada di sebelah kanan. Lengannya yang memegang coklat bahkan ia lingkarkan di lengan kiri Doyoung sebelum mulai menggigit coklatnya.

Gestur itu tidak luput dari atensi para member di sekitar mereka. Terutama Doyoung yang tidak mengira akan tiba-tiba disandari, dan Jaehyun yang kentara sekali terluka dengan tindakan Taeyong yang memilih Doyoung alih-alih ia yang berjalan di sisi kirinya.

Berusaha tidak mengganggu Taeyong yang bersandar nyaman di bahunya, Doyoung hati-hati melirik Jaehyun. Pemuda Jung itu tampak menekuk wajah dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jaehyun?" Sungguh, terkadang Doyoung bosan menanyakan hal senada ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Doyoung tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan keduanya. Terlebih saat ini. Saat Taeyong masih tidak menjawab dan hanya terus memakan coklatnya.

.

Di sisi lain, Jaehyun yang berjalan lebih cepat kini beriringan dengan Mark. Member yang baru mencapai usia dewasa itu sempat melihat apa yang terjadi di belakang dan jadi penasaran. "Taeyong-hyung kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Jaehyun menyahut dengan putus asa. "Ia seperti marah padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa salahku?"

Melihat hyung kesayangannya terlihat begitu putus asa, Mark menepuk-nepuk punggungnya simpati. Taeyong-hyung mereka itu memang terkadang sulit dimengerti. Dan biasanya Jaehyun yang paling sering kena getahnya akibat ke _tsundere_ an Taeyong yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Mungkin bukan marah padamu, Hyung?" Mark mencoba menghibur.

"Mungkin Taeyong-hyung cuma sedang PMS." Haechan yang ikut mendengarkan obrolan Mark dan Jaehyun ikut nimbrung.

"Atau…. Masih sakit karena tindikan barunya?" Winwin yang juga ada di dekat mereka turut membuka suara.

"Aaah." Mark, Haechan dan Taeil—yang juga diam-diam mendengarkan—berseru serempak.

Melirik ke arah Taeyong yang masih melekat di lengan Doyoung, Jaehyun berusaha menekan cemburu. Teringat bahwa Taeyongie-hyung nya itu kesakitan karena tindikan barunya justru membuat Jaehyun semakin sedih. Karena hyung kesayangannya itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, pun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk memanjakannya. Padahal Jaehyun ingin sekali mengelus dan membantu Taeyong menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Taeyong yang lebih memilih Doyoung sebagai sandaran saat ia sedang merasa sakit begitu justru membuat Jaehyun merasa tidak berguna. Apa ia masih kurang pantas untuk jadi sandaran leader mereka itu?

.

.

.

NCT 127 telah tiba di Macau. Jaehyun merasa lega sekaligus sedih sejak perjalanan mereka dari bandara. Lega karena Taeyong—yang seperti biasa sangat _self-conscious dan self-aware_ dengan keberadaan kamera dari fans—tidak lagi menempel pada Doyoung ataupun member lainnya. Tapi, Jaehyun juga sedih karena selama di bandara ia hanya bisa berdiri di belakang hyungnya, tanpa berani bergerak lebih. Taeyong yang biasanya akan berpegangan pada tas ranselnya, kali ini tidak melakukan itu. Saat pemuda Jung ini berusaha mengajaknya bicara, hyungnya itu hanya bergumam samar dan menjawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan singkat. Sama sekali tidak menyahuti topik obrolan yang diajukannya.

Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, bagaimana Jaehyun tidak mengira bahwa Taeyong marah padanya?

Tapi, apa?

Apa yang telah tanpa sadar dilakukannya sampai membuat Taeyongie hyung-nya marah?

"Hyung! Jaehyun-hyung!"

"Aku tahu apa yang membuat Taeyong marah padamu!"

Jaehyun yang sedang berbaring malas di atas kasur hotel, tersentak kaget saat Mark dan Yuta tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kamarnya. Dua member berbeda kebangsaan itu merangkak naik ke atas kasurnya dan mengerubungi pemuda Jung yang menatap mereka dengan alis bertaut ini.

"Apa?"

"Ini. Lihat ini!" Yuta dengan bersemangat menyodorkan tabletnya yang memperlihatkan postingan dari salah satu fansite mereka—atau fansite khusus dirinya dan Taeyong? Entahlah, Jaehyun kurang memperhatikan. Karena saat cuplikan video itu mulai dan pemandangan familiar tertangkap lensanya, Jaehyun hanya bisa termenung dan ber-"Aah…" samar.

"Taeyong-hyung pasti sudah lihat ini lebih dulu, makanya jadi dingin padamu, hyung!" Mark berujar berapi-api.

"Tae kan benci jarum. Sesuka-sukanya ia dengan style swag dan gothic, aku tidak percaya dia akan mau pakai piercing. Jangan-jangan dia sengaja di-piercing karena sakit hati gara-gara video ini!" Yuta, dengan imajinasinya, mengompori Jaehyun yang mulai panas dingin.

Pemuda Jung ini tidak bohong waktu ia bilang tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang sudah diperbuatnya sehingga bisa membuat Taeyong marah. Ia sama sekali sudah lupa dengan kejadian yang ada di video itu. Karena baginya apa yang terjadi saat itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa, Jaehyun tidak merasa itu adalah hal yang penting. Itu sebabnya ia tidak bercerita apa-apa. Bukannya ia ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi memang….karena….tidak penting…. Sungguh! Baru saat melihat cuplikan video itu di-posting oleh fansite mereka beserta keterangannya dan komen-komen yang membanjir di bawahnya lah Jaehyun sadar kalau kejadian itu memang bisa jadi mengundang salah paham.

Merutuk keras-keras, tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jaehyun langsung bangkit dan bergegas keluar kamar. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah menemukan Taeyong-hyungnya dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang ada sebelum semakin bertambah gawat.

.

.

.

Setelah bertanya pada para staff, Jaehyun akhirnya menemukan Taeyongie hyungnya. Leader mereka itu tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang diletakkan di balkon restoran di lantai lima hotel. Dari atas sini, hamparan kota Macau berpadu dengan langit biru yang sedikit berawan, menampilkan pemandangan yang memukau.

Tampak tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, Taeyong duduk bertopang dagu dan menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan menerawang. Hoodie merah dan topi hitamnya masih ia kenakan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Terkadang Jaehyun tidak mengerti dengan tendensi Taeyong yang senang sekali menyembunyikan wajah mempesonanya itu. Tapi, saat ini itu bukan topik utama. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus dibahasnya, kan?

"Taeyong-hyung." Perlahan, Jaehyun mendekat dan memanggilnya.

Menyadari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya, Jaehyun yakin leadernya itu tidak mendengar panggilannya. Maka, pemuda Jung ini meraih kursi di hadapan Taeyong dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

Sekilas, Taeyong melirik ke arahnya, sebelum kembali menatap ke kejauhan.

"Hyung~" Putus asa menginginkan atensi dari lelaki yang lebih tua, Jaehyun meraih sebelah tangan Taeyong yang tersimpan bebas di atas meja.

Usahanya berhasil sejak kedua lensa bulat Taeyong kini menatapnya, walau masih tak mengucap apa-apa.

Di bawah pandangan mata indah dengan sorot tajam itu, entah mengapa Jaehyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Uh… Hyung… a-aku tidak ingin kau salah paham atas apa yang terjadi dengan Chaekyung-nuna—"

"Chaekyung siapa?" Dengan suara teredam karena tangannya masih menopang dagu, Taeyong bertanya memotong kalimat Jaehyun.

"Huh? Anggota April yang juga ikut ke Fiji—uh…? Hyung…bukannya marah padaku karena apa yang ada di video Law of The Jungle itu?" Jaehyun balas bertanya bingung.

"Hmmm. LOTJ ya." Alih-alih Taeyong menyahut demikian dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku jaket. Jemari kurusnya mulai mengotak-atik benda itu seolah sedang mencari video yang disebut _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Eh? Loh? Hyung belum lihat? Kalau begitu tidak usah lihat!" Jaehyun merebut _smartphone_ milik Taeyong dan meringis sewaktu dihadiahi tatapan menusuk ala Lee Taeyong.

Tanpa suara, Taeyong menggerakkan tangannya, menagih Jaehyun mengembalikan handphonenya.

"Hyung tidak usah lihat saja. Tidak penting kok, Hyung. Fans hanya melebihkan dan itu hanya efek kamera. Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa di baliknya. Aku sungguh hanya ingin membantu dan akan jadi rumor tidak enak kalau aku tidak membantu Chaekyung-nuna, kan? Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain—"

Cerocosan Jaehyun yang masih menggenggam handphone Taeyong terhenti saat leadernya yang bertubuh mungil itu menyentil keningnya cukup keras.

"Ouch! Sakit Hyung…" Sengaja bertingkah sok imut, Jaehyun merengek sembari mengusap kening putihnya yang kini memerah.

Tapi, Taeyong masih dengan wajah dinginnya hanya merebut kembali handphone-nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Melihat hyungnya dingin begitu Jaehyun jadi makin sedih. Ia kira hyungnya benar marah karena soal video di Fiji itu—seperti hipotesa Mark dan Yuta. Tapi, dari gelagatnya, sepertinya Taeyong belum melihat video apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa hyungnya tetap mengacuhkannya begini? Jaehyun benar-benar putus asa. Kalau Taeyong sudah dalam mode galak begini, Jaehyun saja takut mau sok-sok nge- _flirt_ demi meluluhkan hatinya.

Tak melepas pandang dari hyungnya yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk jadi keras kepala dan tidak menyerah sampai Taeyong memberitahunya mengapa dari tadi ia diacuhkan.

Akan tetapi sepertinya Jaehyun tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, karena kemudian Taeyong menyodorkan handphone dan memperlihatkan apa yang baru saja diketiknya. Yang rupanya berbunyi:

 _'Aku tidak marah padamu, bodoh! Piercing ini membuatku sakit gigi dan sariawan, aku tidak enak bicara. Jadi, jangan berisik, Jung Yoon Oh! Kau membuat telingaku makin sakit saja!'_

Lee Taeyong masih memberikan sorot tajam khas dengan raut dinginnya itu. Tapi kali ini, ekspresi itu tidak lagi tampak menyeramkan di mata Jaehyun. Pemuda Jung itu nyengir lebar dengan mata bulan sabit dan pipi berdimple-nya. Melihat cengiran bodoh Jung Jaehyun sudah kembali, Taeyong mendengus dan memulai kembali playlist-nya yang sempat terpotong karena handphonenya direbut tadi.

"Mianhe, Hyung."

Permintaan maaf yang terdengar perlahan itu membuat Taeyong kembali menoleh pada dongsaeng kesayangannya dan mengusap-usap surai coklat itu lembut. Bagai seekor anjing yang sedang dimanja tuannya, Jaehyun memejamkan mata dan bersandar nyaman pada sentuhan tangan Taeyong. Seandainya ia benar seekor anjing, saat ini Jaehyun pasti sudah menggeram halus.

Lalu, bagai diingatkan kembali, Jaehyun menyuarakan tanya yang sejak kemarin ditahannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba pakai piercing, Hyung?"

Setelah bertanya, Jaehyun jadi menyesal karena kemudian Taeyong melepas usapan dari kepalanya untuk bisa kembali mengetikkan jawaban di handphonenya.

 _'Supaya keren. Makin manly. Tidak dibilang cantik lagi.'_

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat jawaban itu. Respon yang tentu saja membuat Taeyong kembali memberinya _death glare_. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Jawaban Taeyong itu justru membuatnya makin imut. Apalagi dengan _pout_ -nya yang entah disengaja atau tidak, membuat hyungnya ini makin tampak menggemaskan. Dan cantik.

 _Aah, apa Taeyong tidak tahu bahwa ia akan selalu terlihat cantik di mata Jaehyun?_

Tak bisa menahan diri lagi, Jaehyun mendorong tubuh tingginya melewati meja bundar yang membatasi mereka dan mengecup bibir kemerahan Taeyong. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan dan singkat, namun Jaehyun bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan senyum lebar terbentuk otomatis di rahangnya. Apalagi mendapati wajah pucat Taeyong juga mulai bersemu sebelum biner indah itu menghindari tatapannya.

Gerakan Taeyong yang berusaha menghindari tatapan Jaehyun itu justru membuat telinga kirinya terekspos. Tak lagi terlindungi kain tebal hoodie merahnya. Posisi yang tentu saja tidak akan disia-siakan Si Pemuda Jung. Karena detik berikutnya, ia ganti mengecup halus sisi telinga Taeyong yang masih memerah. Meniupkan napas hangatnya di sana, seolah ingin mengurangi sakit yang ditimbulkan tusukan logam itu. Taeyong merinding geli dan terpaksa mendorong Jaehyun agar berhenti menyerangnya.

Taeyong tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Yang Jelas ia sudah tidak berani mengangkat wajah dan tertunduk rendah nyaris menyandarkan kening di atas meja. Melihat reaksi hyungnya ini, Jaehyun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku akan carikan obat, Hyung," ujarnya kemudian. Sempat memberikan sebuah kecupan lain di puncak kepala Taeyong yang masih tertutup hoodie sebelum benar-benar beranjak mencari obat untuk hyungnya.

Doyoung yang diam-diam memperhatikan dari sisi lain restoran, mendesah lega. Syukurlah sepertinya dua orang yang amat ia sayangi itu sudah baik-baik saja. Sama seperti Yuta dan Mark, sebenarnya Doyoung sempat curiga Taeyong sungguhan marah gara-gara video di Fiji itu. Tapi, rupanya ia salah. Rupanya ia terlalu meragukan kepercayaan Taeyong pada Jaehyun.

Pemuda Kim ini lebih dari bersyukur mengetahui ternyata Taeyong sadar bahwa yang ada di mata pemuda Jung itu memang hanya dirinya.

 _That Jaehyun is foolishly in love with him._

 _That Jaehyun can see no one but Taeyong._

Dan meski ia bisa dibilang satu-satunya member yang berani mendekati Taeyong saat _mood_ nya sedang buruk, Doyoung tak ayal akan mengakui bahwa yang bisa mengendalikan Taeyong memang hanya Jaehyun. Karena yang bisa membuat _leader_ mereka yang _strict_ itu jadi super manis dengan pipi merona seperti saat ini hanyalah Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

A/N : Aku ga tau nulis apa ini. Sumpah, awalnya aku berniat bikin ff angst gara-gara liat cut video-nya Jaehyun sama Chaekyung di LOTJ, lalu foto preview Taeyong yang di-piercing TT_TT  
Aku berniat bikin angst!Taeyong dan hurt!Taeyong! Aku berniat bikin Jaehyun menderita! Tapi ga tau kenapa malah begini jadinya…..

Seolah Jaeyong menggerakkan tanganku untuk membuat alur yang berbeda! Hah! Tak taulah. Sudahlah.

Padahal aku lagi bikin update yang Let's Not Falling In Love tapi malah ini duluan yang kelar x'))

Walaupun ff ini ancur, mohon review-nya~

.

.

.

 **-Omake-**

Lewat larut malam. Rutinitas yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Hyunjun tengah kembali menemani leader NCT yang baru saja selesai rapat bersama sajangnim dan para staff lainnya. Anggota grup yang lain telah menyelesaikan jadwal mereka sejak pukul 9 malam dan seharusnya sudah aman di dalam dorm. Menyisakan Sang Leader yang harus diantarnya pulang sebelum tugasnya hari itu berakhir.

Taeyong yang duduk di samping bangku kemudi, tampak kelelahan. Namun, Hyunjun tahu anak itu tidak tertidur, dari kaca spion ia bisa melihat biner gelapnya menatap keluar jendela.

"Telingamu masih sakit?" Hyunjun bertanya tanpa melepas fokus dari jalanan.

"Hanya kalau tidak sengaja tertekan, Hyung," sahut Pemuda Lee itu.

Hyunjun mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi. "Jangan lupa minum obat sariawanmu. Walaupun kau bilang sudah tidak sakit, cuaca sekarang sedang tidak baik. Sariawannya bisa kambuh lagi. Apalagi pola makanmu tidak benar."

"Nde, hyung." Dalam hati tertawa, Taeyong jadi geli sendiri, barangkali begini perasaan para membernya tiap kali ia mencereweti mereka dengan _nagging-_ nya yang—katanya sih—tiada henti.

Selama beberapa saat deru mobil menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi di antara mereka. Sebelum suara Hyunjun kembali terdengar.

"Saat mendapatkan piercing itu… mengapa kau tidak ingin aku memanggil Jaehyun?"

"Huh?" Taeyong sedikit terkejut dengan topik tak terduga ini. Ia kemudian bergumam samar. "Kenapa ya…"

"Tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depannya karena kau menangis waktu telingamu ditusuk?"

"Ya! Hyung! Aku kan tidak menangis!"

Hyunjun terkekeh, puas mendengar protesan kesal dari anak asuhnya ini.

Taeyong menghembuskan napas pendek. Sebal karena diledek manajernya sendiri. Untung kan, hanya Hyunjun-hyung yang lihat. Kalau member lain turut menyaksikan, ugh, Taeyong yakin mereka akan meledeknya lebih dari ini. Apalagi Haechan dan Doyoung. Ugh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Taeyong sebal.

Tapi, untuk Jaehyun, alasannya tidaklah sama.

Pemuda Jung itu tidak akan meledeknya. Pun Taeyong bukannya tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan _dongsaeng_ nya itu— _well_ , oke, sebagiannya memang iya. Tapi… alasannya yang utama adalah….

"Jaehyun tidak perlu melihatku kesakitan…." Taeyong berujar teramat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan untuk diri sendiri. "Ia tidak perlu turut merasa sakit karena melihatku."

Demi mendengar jawaban halus itu, entah Hyunjun harus merasa malu atau sebal karena ia seperti baru mendengar pengakuan yang terlalu intim untuk ia ketahui. Jadi separuh menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Aaah! Kalian membuatku iri saja!"

Taeyong terkekeh melihat manajer-hyungnya menggerutu sembari melanjutkan sisa perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.


End file.
